Kitty Cheshire/cartoon
Kitty Cheshire debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Bekka Prewitt in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes At an undetermined time, Kitty hangs out with Lizzie Hearts. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. During Muse-ic, Kitty innocently requests that Professor Piper repeats a melody she knows summons rats. He falls for it, and Kitty disappears with a grin on her face. She supports Madeline Hatter during the royal student council presidential campaign. Kitty and Cedar have a chat in front of the school. Kitty catches Cerise with her hood down and threatens to tell the entire school. When Cerise is to run laps one Grimmnastics class, Kitty provokes her wolf side in an attempt to expose Cerise's peculiar parentage. Raven Queen ruins the scheme by covering for Cerise. Kitty attends Professor Nimble's class. Like her peers, Kitty dresses her finest for Legacy Day, though she disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Kitty is among the students cheering for her. Kitty throws French Fries at the students, causing them to start a food fight. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Like her peers, Kitty dresses her finest for Legacy Day, though she disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Kitty is among the students cheering for her. Chapter 2 Webisodes She and Lizzie have a chat while watching Blondie Lockes's MirrorCast show. Kitty hears a strange echo in the hallways. Kitty and Lizzie hang out in front of the school. Kitty hangs out with Lizzie in front of the school. Later, they have lunch in the Castleteria. Kitty attends the True Hearts Day dance. Kitty attends Apple's birthday baking contest. Kitty has lunch in the castleteria. Kitty plays the role as the judge at the talent show, and enjoys both Cedar and Raven's performances. Kitty and Lizzie hang out together. She and Duchess have lunch together in the castleteria. Kitty attends Madeline's tea party. Kitty buys a hocus latte. Kitty plays croquet. Kitty takes a walk in the Enchanted Forest. Kitty overhears the narrators wanting to keep a watch on her to see if she's a Royal or a Rebel. Wanting to cause more mischief among the two, she patterns out her hobbies into Royal and Rebel. Keeping the narrators at bay for too long, they snap as she informs Madeline that she'd like to keep everyone guessing. TV specials Kitty hears a strange echo in the hallways. Kitty hangs out with Lizzie in front of the school. Later, they have lunch in the castleteria. Kitty attends the True Hearts Day dance. She appears at the front of the school with Lizzie. Kitty visits Heritage Hall. Late at night, Kitty takes a catnap. She prepares for the Thronecoming dance. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Kitty sits in the castleteria and is in the watching audience. Kitty and the Wonderlandians hang out together in Hocus Latte. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. She uses this opportunity to take a catnap on one of the trees. Kitty and Lizzie skate together. Kitty converses with Brooke about how impossible Bunny and Alistair would be together. Brooke begins to differ. Before the point where Alistair and Bunny kiss, Kitty interrupts them by yelling. Brooke rewinds the scene and Kitty gives her an idea, but that fails as well. Finally, Kitty and Brooke just sit back and watch the scene play out, which it does so perfectly. Kitty watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Kitty walks with Sparrow and Courtly. Kitty watches the sporting events at the bleachers. TV specials Kitty is on the flying swing wheel and behind her, she throws ice cream at Duchess's face. Kitty brags about this to her mother, but she is not impressed, leaving Kitty dissatisfied with her work. Spotting the Fairest Five on the jumbo mirror, Kitty makes a spring dress of her own. Kitty finds her mother watching her pour sandbox litter into people's drinks, but Kitty's urged to do something big. At that point, Kitty fades over to the troll controlling the Fairest Wheel and blows pepper in its face, causing it to sneeze uncontrollably and spin the wheel out of control. The Fairest Five are mad at Kitty for doing such a thing. Lizzie, Madeline and Kitty all are excitable due to the fact that Alistair and Bunny, their Wonderland friends, have visited the Spring Fairest. After declaring Storybook of legends they brought is a fake and her mother is the one who switched them, Kitty is ecstatic but the Wonderlandians snap at Kitty. Angered by this, she leaves them. Kitty and her mother watch Raven and the others confront Apple. Her mother takes it Kitty's enjoying the unraveling chaos, but Kitty thinks otherwise. The Wonderlandians are met up with Kitty who calls her mother in order to repair the damage that's been done. The Cheshire Cat challenges her daughter to a game, which she accepts. Kitty is anxious if she'll be able to win the game after losing off Lizzie and Bunny. After realizing what was already there, Kitty beats the game and the Wonderlandians celebrate, simply by fading over to her mother without having to win by crossing the board. She accompanies the Wonderlandians and the troll unplug the hole in the well. Kitty and her friends rejoice that the Spring Fairest is back in full swing and they enjoy a day together. Kitty has lunch in the castleteria and shows up late at Apple's meeting at the Study Hall. Because of Raven's spell, Kitty is transported along with her friends to Wonderland and they explore the realm, only to end up at Wonderland High. Kitty gets through the first few classes with her friends and has lunch afterwards. There, she finds her old acquaintance Courtly Jester. Following lunch are the next two classes Kitty attends, which are the un-chess match and Teatime 101. Afterwards, Kitty and her friends make their way to the vice-principal's office, soon finding out that the vice-principal was Courtly all along. Courtly sentences Kitty and her friends to lifelong detention, but on one condition: they must be proved guilty at a trial first. After the trial, Kitty is sent to detention and through Madeline, she gathers that they must win a game of tiddlywinks between the Mockturtle. However, since the Red Knight is the temporary acting vice-principal of Wonderland High, the only way to escape from detention would be to have a sword fighting trial with the Red Knight. The White Knight buys them time by battling with the Red Knight instead, and while escaping the school grounds Kitty disappears to locate her mother and find the Storybook of Legends. She later appears on the Card Castle grounds and on a roof top where she finds her mother. Her mother tells Kitty a story about one of her mischievous adventures which Kitty doesn't have the time for. She urgently asks her mother for where the location of the book is and finds it in the Queen of Hearts's present room on top of a present pile. She then decides on calling for help because the present room is just too huge. Kitty meets up with Raven and the four girls at the front entrance and leads them to the present room where the book is kept. There she finds Courtly Jester and attempts swiping the book off of her but she fails. Kitty, along with Apple, Briar, and Madeline, are taken aback by how the dark magic's possessed Raven. With the help of Apple, Raven returns back to her old self and the girls celebrate the Queen of Hearts's birthday after the curse on Wonderland has been lifted. Chapter 4 Kitty is seen in Muse-ic Class dancing to Melody's songs. TV specials Kitty watches the dragon games. She narrowly escapes Nevermore's fire blast by disappearing. Kitty later takes a rest on one of the stray branches in the halls of the evil school. While the students are out playing having a fun time, Kitty tries to throw snowballs at Raven, and she tells Kitty 'nice try' and they carry on after Raven uses her magic against Kitty, while Madeline throws a ball of snow at Kitty and giggles. Meanwhile, the Cheshire Cat is finishing up her exclamation of invisibility and disappears then her smile disappears too and she is gone. Kitty, of course, cheers for her mother proudly. Gallery Webisode gallery Stark Raven Mad - Kitty plays innocent.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - RSC announcements.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Rebels unamused.jpg The Cat Who Cried Wolf - Kitty knows.jpg The Cat Who Cried Wolf - Kitty winks.jpg The Cat Who Cried Wolf - secret exposed.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - class is shocked.jpg Rebel's Got Talent - results.jpg Rebel's Got Talent - judges intimidated.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - wilted Wonderland Grove.jpg Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - something's off.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing 2.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - playing on the Royal croquet team.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - mixing things up.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - having tea.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - Kitty is entertained.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - mini plot twist.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - keeping everyone guessing.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Everyone mingle.png Piping Hot Beats - Faybelle, Madeline, Bunny, Alistair and Kitty.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - banner up.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - Rebels not that impressed.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - where's Earl Grey.jpg Thronecoming - Kitty and Lizzie.jpg Netflix - EAH SU cast photo.jpg Netflix - EAH SU group photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty's prank.jpg Spring Unsprung - the jumbo mirror.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty admires her mom.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - meet Alistair.jpg Spring Unsprung - Alistair is serious.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty shocked.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty be serious.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty concerned.jpg Spring Unsprung - gone too far.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty confronts her mom.jpg Spring Unsprung - right tile.jpg Spring Unsprung - like mother like daughter.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Wonderlandians celebrate.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Spring Unsprung - a happy ending.jpg Way Too Wonderland - promo image.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie is upset.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Way Too Wonderland - arriving in Wonderland.jpg Way Too Wonderland - determined girls.jpg Way Too Wonderland - the White Rabbit bows.jpg Way Too Wonderland - class transition.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls fall down.jpg Way Too Wonderland Fishlosophy 101 - floating fish.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls in shock.jpg Way Too Wonderland - face the charges.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Kitty calls her mom.jpg Way Too Wonderland - this is an emergency.jpg Dragon Games - Apple gets credit.jpg Dragon Games - Apple feels awkward.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle's dropped mirror.jpg Dragon Games - Poppy with Darling.jpg Dragon Games - Blondie reporting.jpg Spring Unsprung Official Art 3.png Image.jpeg WTW MAIN 6.jpeg Epic Winter - Dexter , Kitty, Justine and Meeshell.png Epic Winter - Lizzie, Kitty and Melody.png epic winter - kitty dcj.jpg epic winter - kitty dcsj.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters